


sweat

by myn_x



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink, Sweat Kink too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: In which Shirabu is thirsty as hell for Ushijima.





	sweat

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14839528#cmt14839528) saso br 5 prompt. this is in ~~every~~ no way a self insert of any kind.

Rooming with Ushijima was probably not one of Kenjirou's best ideas, not when he was as far gone as he was. He'd been captivated from the very beginning, starting all the way back in junior high, and his feelings had him doing progressively stupider things over the years, like studying his ass off to get into Shiratorizawa, and later following Ushijima to uni.

The stupidest and most reckless yet was suggesting that they room together -- they were teammates again, Kenjirou reasoned, so their schedules mostly matched, and Ushijima's old roommate had transferred anyway. It all worked out. It was fine.

Except Kenjirou was hopeless. He felt a more potent urgency, now, when he tossed to Ushijima and his spike met wood, when Ushijima looked at him with triumph in his eyes, beads of sweat dripping from his temple, trailing down his jaw. Wanting, needing to lick it off his skin. He sweated _so much_. Then there was Kenjirou's unabashed gawking in the locker room when Ushijima tugged off his jersey and used it to wipe down the back of his neck. Kenjirou _ached_ and barely managed to stifle what he thought would have been the most pathetic whine, making the necessary adjustments before they left.

On-court and even locker room tension could be written off because of the adrenaline. But Kenjirou knew he was fucked because there was the beat of his heart still drumming in his ears, getting louder the closer they got to their room. He had always been a self-enabler, and being roommates only made it easier for Kenjirou to do more stupid, stupid things.

Like waiting until Ushijima closed the bathroom door to snatch the sweat-soaked jersey from where he'd tossed it on top of his dirty clothes pile. Like pressing its damp muskiness to his face and inhaling his spicy scent, his free hand slipping under the waistband of his sweats to curl around himself and tug.

Like imagining what it would be like to put his mouth on Ushijima, to lick a stripe up the column of his neck and graze his teeth along his jaw, to dig his fingers into his sweaty hair as he kissed him rough and deep, before pulling away to trail more kisses down his chest, not stopping until he got to his hips, seeking permission before tugging his shorts and underwear off, breathing him in until Kenjirou could feel him everywhere, until he was drunk off the taste of Ushijima on his tongue.

Like coming in his pants, crouched on the floor of their bedroom, weakly thrusting into his hand with a dirty jersey practically stuffed up his nose. At least it muffled his moans.

Kenjirou had a few moments to compose himself before the water cut off and Ushijima stepped out with a towel around his waist, hair still dripping and tiny rivulets wending their way down his chest. Yeah, Kenjirou was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
